Truth Bombs
by swynford.dilaurentis
Summary: When drinking games lead to unexpected confessions and exposed secrets. The liars and their significant others had all gotten together at Spencer's to celebrate the end of A as Charlotte finally gets the help she needs, but what started out as a night to hang out and unwind gets a lot more interesting when Alison joins the party. Spalison, emison and all canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: SO this is just a story I thought would be fun but knowing me it'll probably get angsty in parts. The inspiration came mostly from scrolling through the spalison head canons over on** **.com** **so I credit them for a lot of this.**

After that night on the roof, things had finally started to settle down for the liars. Charlotte was taken into custody before being institutionalised once more and life was slowly starting to feel normal again. They still jumped every time they heard their phones go off but they were slowly starting to come to terms with the fact that A was really gone. That they no longer had to look over their shoulder. They could go to school or to the mall or anywhere really, like normal teenagers without being paranoid someone was out to get them.

A few weeks after the whole ordeal once they'd all settled into having an _actual_ routine and some sense of normalcy again, Spencer invited her three best friends, Caleb and Ezra over to the Hastings residence while her parents were out of town. Deciding they were all in need of a good group catch up to talk about something other than A.

She had Toby helping her to set up, not that there was much to do. The youngest Hastings was doing her best to resist the urge to go overboard with the whole thing. They'd set out all the alcohol on the kitchen bench, set up the living area so that everyone would have somewhere to sit and ordered half a dozen pizzas despite Toby's insistence that four would've been more than enough.

The brunette busied herself with dusting and rearranging furniture eight times in a row in the hours before her guests arrived, wanting to make sure that everything was perfect for when her guests arrived. She told herself she was just nervous because this was the first time they'd all be hanging out without some sort of crisis banding them together, but if she were honest, the reason she was so anxious is no matter how she organised the room, no matter how many times she visualised them all sitting around the living room, she couldn't help but feel there'd be something missing.

Or rather someone.

Things between she and Alison had been improving a lot lately, Spencer almost willing to say the friendship they were building now was better than what they had before she disappeared, but the blonde's place in the group was still strained so to avoid the inevitable awkwardness, she'd decided not to invite her. The overachiever couldn't say for sure whether she'd done it for the comfort of the others or to protect the blonde from having to hear any tactless comments they might have in regards to Charlotte or their past, but she was quickly starting to regret the decision, worried that if Ali found out about tonight it might ruin the progress they'd been making.

But before she could drive herself to crazy overthinking it or walk over to her neighbours house and invite the girl, her doorbell rang and the others started piling in. So concerned with being the perfect Hastings hostess, she quickly forgot her worries about Alison as she turned her attention to six of her favourite people.

Before long they were all drinking together, having a good time and actually _laughing_ for once, just happy to be in each others company. The hours flew by before any of them really noticed and as it started to get late none other than a pyjama clad Alison Dilaurentis showed up at the backdoor.

Though when she realised the youngest Hasting's had people over, she didn't bother knocking, instead quickly turning to leave, trying not to be too hurt she wasn't invited when she realised she recognised the voices inside.

"Ali?" Aria wondered aloud as she saw blonde retreating through the window. Exchanging a guilty glance with Hanna that quickly turned into a look of confusion as a slightly drunken Spencer ran out to catch up to her with a little too much urgency.

"Ali! Ali, wait!" The brunette called, catching up to her just as she was about to cross the barrier from the Hastings backyard to the Dilaurentis'.

"Hey, where are you going?" Spencer asked, catching the blonde's wrist.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company." The blonde replied awkwardly.

She'd been going over to Spencer's because the brunette's presence made her feel safe. It had always been a struggle for Alison to sleep at her house, even before she disappeared, though the reasons were different. Before it was because of the constant screaming, the tension that always filled the air when her parents were around or because Jason was throwing parties where all his friends would get high and wasted and try to wander into her room. Now it was because the place was so _empty_. she was alone all the time and she _hated_ it, perhaps more in that house than she did when she was on the run.

Before she disappeared, letting herself into Spencer's house and crawling into bed beside her had been commonplace, so much so that Spencer kept an extra blanket at the foot of her bed just for Alison. Despite the way they fought, the brunette's presence made the blonde feel more secure. To Ali, fighting was just a sign that they loved each other. She knew Spencer was never going to abandon her over one of their arguments, at most when one said something particularly hurtful they'd just take a few days to themselves before coming back and either awkwardly apologising or pretending it never happened. But Ali knew Spencer would always protect her and when they were sleeping side by side the blonde didn't feel the need to try and keep one eye open.

When she had first returned things had been strained between them, between all of them really and the first time she'd snuck into Spencer's house at 3 am when she couldn't sleep was more out of reflex or muscle memory than anything, but when she'd found her blanket was no longer at the foot of spencer's bed she'd broken down in silent tears.

She knew she could hardly expect things to be as they once were, it'd been years, there was no reason for Spencer to keep leaving a blanket out for someone she assumed dead, but still it felt like the answer to a question she wasn't brave enough to ask any of her friends; _she wasn't welcome anymore_.

A fact made all the more clear when they'd turned their backs on her and the safety and solace she once felt in Spencer's company all but completely disappeared, replaced by the bitter taste of betrayal.

But after the dollhouse things between them had started to change, they were building a friendship again, one that was better than before and after Charlotte was first re-institutionalized and Ali had gone back to her giant old house alone she'd worked up the courage to drag herself over to Spencer's again, prepared to try and ask if she could stay, but when she showed up at the back door just after midnight, she didn't have to say a thing. Spencer already knew why she'd come and wordlessly lead her up to her bedroom, retrieving the same blanket from the cupboard and offering it to her friend.

It'd stayed at the foot of her bed ever since and Ali had been using it often when she knew the girl's parents were away, not wanting to stay when Peter was there after she'd seen the hatred in his eyes when he and Veronica had come to see her in jail.

"Don't worry about it. It's just us and the guys, come on, _stay._ " Spencer urged, swaying ever so slightly on her feet.

Ali glanced over her wearily, worried she was only offering because she was too drunk to care. If she had really wanted her there she'd have invited her in the first place.

"Spence, you don't have to invite me just b—"

"I want to." The brunette assured without even letting her friend finish. "I should've come and got you earlier, I just.. I was worried Hanna or one of the others might say something about—"

"I get it really, I'll just see you—" Alison interrupted, not wanting Spencer to feel she had to explain herself.

"Ali." Spencer called, effectively cutting her off as she held up a hand in front of her. "Just stay. Please? They'll all be going home in a couple hours anyway, I promise."

Thinking on it for a moment before giving a reluctant nod, the blonde felt some of her hesitance ease slightly as the youngest Hasting's grinned back at her.

"Should I go change first _or—_ " Ali tried to ask, motioning towards her pyjamas, knowing she'd be the only one dressed for bed but was cut off once again as Spencer started pulling her towards the house.

"Oh like they care what you're wearing, come on."

"Ali's staying!" The tipsy brunette announced as she pulled the blonde along with her by the hand.

The rest of the group let out a few week cheers and tried to be as welcoming as possible but there was a tangible awkwardness between them all. Ali gave a small smile to her friends before sitting on the couch beside Spencer who settled back into Toby's side. The officer, helping to play host handed Alison a drink, which she took with a slight thank you, beginning to feel more at ease when she noticed Emily sitting on the floor offering her a comforting smile. One she returns easily when she notices the brunette subtly moving closer to where she sat on the couch.

Unsure of quite what to say to the blonde, the boys in the group try to brush over the awkwardness by diving right back into the conversation they'd all been having before she arrived. Talking about some tv drama Ali hadn't even heard of, not that she would've tried to join in if she had, things were still strained for her and she didn't want to accidentally make it worse.

It was Hanna who first noticed Ali staring into her glass, obviously left out, a jarring sight when the once Queen Bee was usually the centre of every party no matter how small. A few months ago, the sight would've brought her joy, would've made her feel somehow validated. But after the dollhouse and Charlotte and all the shit they'd been through together, she was tired of fighting and holding on to resentment for things that'd happened when they were fifteen.

"Let's play a game!" She demands, cutting off the conversation around her as she tries to come up with something they can all be involved in.

"Like what, Han? _Truth or dare?_ " Spencer mocks in reply, implying they were too old for that kind of thing.

"Hmm, maybe later." The blonde teases, her eyes raised to the ceiling as she tries to think of something fun for everyone. "How bout never have I ever?" She declares triumphantly, sure it'll be something they'll enjoy.

There are a few chuckles and weak protests but when she whines continues to whine they all cave and agree, insisting she start.

Eagerly agreeing, the blonde looks around the room with a devious smirk trying to decide who she'll target first.

"Never have I ever hooked up with a teacher." She decides after a moment, grinning at her petite friend sitting in the arms of their former english teacher.

"Seriously, Han?!" She huffs irritably before taking a drink, though she's not the only one. Confirming previous suspicions after reading her diaries, Alison also takes a drink and Hanna's smirk turns victorious. _This definitely had the potential to get interesting._

"Never have I ever gotten drunk on a school night." Aria shot back for her turn directly after, staring daggers at Hanna, who rolled her eyes as she took her drink. Though she wasn't the only one, Emily and Caleb also took a sip, the first regretful, the latter indifferent.

Next was Ezra's turn, who felt far too old to be playing such a game but participated regardless if only so he didn't seem like the old man judging a bunch of teenagers. He struggled for a moment to come up with something entertaining when Alison caught his eye.

"Never have I ever sung on stage." He smirked, wondering if the others even knew she could sing. His intent wasn't malicious though, he'd picked up on Hanna's intention to include Ali when she came up with the game so he was trying to do the same and as he believed her to be a truly great singer, it didn't seem like it'd be an embarrassing thing to admit.

The others looked puzzled for a moment until they noticed Ali drink.

"You sung for Ezra?" Spencer asked in amusement, knowing that it wasn't something she did often and she was the only one of their friends to have heard her really sing without the background of an entire crowd around her. In her drunken state she found it almost endearing, deducing it meant at one point she had really liked the nerdy teacher. Though had she been sober her reaction may have been different as her first thought would've been Aria's discomfort at the discovery.

"Once upon a dream." Alison teased lightly, a familiar smirk on her face that had all her friends holding back a bittersweet smile of their own. That lighthearted lilt to her voice was once of the things they'd first fallen in love with about her. She was the kind of person that could make a funeral fun. But as much nostalgia it brought for the good times they had it also reminded them of all the cruel taunts that could often be delivered in that same sing song tone.

"Well singing to one guy hardly counts as singing _on stage_." Hanna scoffed.

"We were on a stage." Ezra clarified and Aria tried not to let the idea of her boyfriend's past with one of her best friends effect her.

"Either way, that wasn't the only time." Ali shrugged, taking another sip of her drink, finally starting to feel comfortable sitting with the people around her.

"Really?!" Ezra replied, his eyebrows raised in shock, though the surprise was a pleasant one. He'd told her that day in his families theatre she could make a career out of it if she wanted to.

Another teasing smirk thrown his way as she stopped herself from asking if he was jealous. Instead she just nodded and gave a brief explanation as per the rules of the game seeing she was the only one to take a drink. "I was working in this little theatre in New York where they were playing this indie musical about Marilyn Monroe's life and the lead got up and quit one day in the middle of the tantrum and the understudy had just got another job down the street, so the director was losing it. Then he saw me back stage and he was like 'You! Can you sing?!' and I was like 'Yeah, a little' and he had me do the opening number to make sure and then he begged me to save him and play Marilyn for the night. And I was bored—"

"And you love to be begged." Spencer interjected in amusement before letting her get on with the story.

The blonde laughed but didn't try to deny the accusation. "And I already knew all the songs so I said yes and then I ended up staying on for the rest of the week to help him finish out the show."

The others looked at her with varying expressions of amusement and disbelief.

"Only you." Hanna rolled her eyes. "Only the one and only Alison Dilaurentis would something like that happen to." She teased to which Ali just shrugged, though they could all see the happiness dancing in her eyes. This was the most fun she'd had in months.

"I'm sure you were amazing." Ezra complimented, to which the blonde replied with a quiet thank you and lifted her cup to cover her slight blush, having become quite unused to praise in recent years.

"I would have loved to have seen it." Emily offered a moment after, earning an affectionate smile for herself.

"Same." The other three agreed, almost in unison.

"It's Toby's turn." Ali reminded after a moment, not knowing quite what to say. She knew what she would've said years ago, she would've lapped up their praise and interest and revelled in being the centre of attention, but she wanted them to see she wasn't the Queen Bee anymore. She was just Alison.

"Never have I ever read a whole novel in a day." He shrugged and Spencer glared at him gently, letting him know his question had been _boring_ as she, Ali, Aria and Ezra all took a sip.

"Never have I ever.. caught someone having sex." Spencer chuckles as her turn comes around. Ali, Caleb and Aria drink, the first two looking obviously amused by the memories it brings up whilst Aria wears the traumatised expression of a child who's caught their parents in a compromising position.

The youngest Hasting's nudges her blonde friend to remind her of her turn when she doesn't immediately start to speak. "Oh, right. Umm… Never have I ever had sex on the first date." She decides on quickly, surprising some of her friends. Ezra, Caleb and Aria drink, the latter avoiding everyone's eyes as she does.

"Never have I ever.. been to a strip club." Emily says for her turn, to which Hanna scoffs and mutters a light _'bet you wish you had'_ under her breath. Ezra and Caleb drink again, both receiving a raised eyebrow from their respective girlfriends, though they aren't under the microscope long when they notice Ali is also drinking.

"What the hell were you doing at a strip club?!" Aria asked, eyes wide.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She teases her smaller friend but offers no further answer, though she can feel them all staring at her wondering. With a light cough she notifies Caleb he's next and tries not to be too satisfied with the way their gazes linger on her.

"Never have I ever worn a tiara." He announced with an eye roll, feeling that the game was stupid he'd only been barely participating because of Hanna but he couldn't really be bothered coming up with anything interesting. Receiving a light elbow from his blonde girlfriend for being boring as all the girls drunk, he couldn't help but laugh as he noticed Ezra taking a sip too.

"I have cousins." He explained weakly, though it didn't stop the playful teasing that ensued.

"Okay, I got one, never have I ever.. called out the wrong name in the middle of sex." Hanna grinned, her eyes darting around the room to see who would drink.

Caleb was the first to lift is cup and knowing it wasn't with her she couldn't help but laugh and almost, but not quite miss _both_ Emily and Alison drinking, blushing and avoiding each others eyes. She considered saying something right there but decided she'd use it as ammunition when teasing her best friend later.

Starting to really feel the effects of the alcohol Aria had to rack her brain for something to say when her turn came, eventually settling on one she'd heard used a thousand times before at parties. "Never have I ever kissed a girl."

"What?" The brunette shrugs as she sees Hanna glaring at her who responds with a silent _'lame'_ as they look back to the rest of the room.

Emily, all the guys, Alison and Spencer drink.

"SPENCER, oh my god, who?!" Hanna shrieks at the unexpected revelation, making the brunette instantly regret her honesty as both she and the blonde beside her tense visibly, the same memory running through both their minds.

 _"_ _You wanna be good at it don't you, Spence?"_

"You don't know her." she answered quickly, but Hanna hadn't missed their body language. She'd picked up on the tension immediately and her eyes looked like they were about to fall out of her head.

"No way."

"What?" Aria asked confused.

"No freakin way! when?!" She continued to push.

"When what?" Spencer tried, hoping she could work her way out of the hole she'd just thrown herself into.

"Oh come on, did everyone not just see that?! it was Ali wasn't it?! You guys kissed!" Hanna announced frustrated, looking around the room to see if she could find anyone else willing to come to her aid in forcing a confession from the two.

For a moment neither said anything, sharing a silent look with each other trying to decide whether or not to lie. Sparing a glance at Emily, who wouldn't meet her eyes, Alison gave a slight sigh knowing that even if they did, she wouldn't believe them and if lying wasn't going to protect her mermaid's feelings, she saw no reason to try and hide it.

"It was a long time ago." Alison shrugged and everyone's jaw hit the floor at the admission.

 _"_ _How long?!"_ Hanna harped in again, wanting to know all the details.

"She taught me how to kiss." Spencer answered with a reluctant sigh, feeling just as cautious of Emily's feelings as the blonde.

"Thanks" toby interjected, trying to bring the humour and lightheartedness back to the situation, receiving an elbow to the ribs for his efforts.

"Oh, you're welcome." Ali teased easily, earning a light shove from spencer herself.

"So Ali was your first kiss?" Aria asked to clarify, feeling entirely floored that they were just hearing about this now.

"Not quite. My first kiss was Barron Randall and it did not go well." Spencer answered, grimacing at the memory.

"She head butted the poor nerd." Alison elaborated with a light chuckle, making the others laugh as well.

"Stop." She whined, burying her face in her hands as Toby wrapped his arms around her, trying to keep the amusement from his face. "It was awful and embarrassing."

"And why are we only hearing about this now?!' Hanna grinned, enjoying every second of this new development, though she was mildly hurt Spencer had never told them before.

"Because it was mortifying and I never intended to tell _anyone_. _Ever_." She deadpanned.

"I barely got it out of her back then, she only told me after I promised to take it to my grave, which, technically I did so you can't be mad at me." The blonde beside her quipped, having as much fun with her friends embarrassment as Hanna.

 _"_ _Wow, dark much?!"_ Spencer replied, raising her head to look at Alison who shrugged as the others looked at her with a mix of shock and amusement.

 **xxx**

 **cutting it off here because I'm tired but I wanted to get this chapter up before I went to bed**

 **there will be more though! and more games so feel free to suggest some in a review!**

 **you'll also get Emily's reaction and deeper feelings from the others in future chapters as well**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I hope you guys like this next chapter! I tried to make it fun but theres also a lot of feels and bonding throughout! What I need to know from you guys if you want me to keep this going: are you tired of the games yet? do you want me to have them finish up early on in the next chapter or would you like another chapter dedicated to truth or dare or whatever else? I can't really think of something else they could play but I'm more than happy to do another one if someone has an idea for another they can do! ALSO what questions do you have about the never have I ever's do you really want answers to?**

 _"Wow, dark much?!"_ Spencer replied, raising her head to look at Alison who shrugged as the others looked at her with a mix of shock and amusement.

"Whatever. Someone save me from this torture, who's next?" The brunette whined, tired of being the butt of the joke as much as she was happy Ali was finally starting to have fun with them like they used to. Ezra had the next turn though it took him a moment to come up with something, having run out of anything good to say.

"Okay, okay, uh..Never have I ever bragged about something I have not done." He settled on finally after some prodding from the brunette at his side.

Ali, Spencer, Hanna and Emily all take a drink, eyeing each other curiously as they did so, wondering what the others were referring to. _Wondering what of what they knew of each other was just for show._ For this question and a few others where more than one person had taken a drink, therefore leading to no answers, Hanna was starting to think a game of truth or dare was most definitely in order.

"Never have I ever _flirted my way out of a speeding ticket_." Toby said on his turn with a knowing glance at Spencer who, with a guilty look on her face took a drink along with Ali and Hanna.

"Alright, I got a good one." Spencer tipsy declared as her turn rolled around, a chuckle leaving her lips as she looked around the room, eyeing everyone as if she were about to catch them out in a dirty secret. "Never have I ever given a lap dance to a total stranger."

 _No one drinks._

"Oh, guys, come on, _really?"_ Receiving various amused looks and shrugs, the brunette gives a light scoff and takes a drink herself. "I don't know whether to be disappointed or proud of you all right now." She mumbled into her cup with a feigned pout as she shoved Alison to remind her it was her turn.

Pursing her lips in thought, the blonde hummed in thought trying to make the others nervous until a frustrated Spencer insisted she get on with it.

"Never have I ever said an _"I love you"_ without feeling it." She decided finally.

Em, Toby and Aria all drink, all with guilty looks on their faces as they avoid the other pairs of eyes in the room.

"Never have I ever kissed someone and regretted it." The former swimmer offered on her turn, though it wasn't true. She knew it was technically _cheating_ but she wanted to see what the blonde would do as she watched her carefully out of the corner of her eye. Though the answer she received only left her with more lingering questions as Alison lifted the cup to her lips, followed quickly by everyone else around the table.

"Never have I ever been engaged." Caleb shrugged, as bored with the game now as he had been when it started. Ezra drank of course, as they all expected but as Alison hesitantly followed suit the room once again erupted with questions for the blonde.

 _"Ali, are you serious?!"_

 _"When?!"_

 _"To who?!"_

 _"For how long?!"_

 _"Was this when you were on the run?"_

"Nah, uh." Alison teased with a light chuckle. "Ezra drank too, so you're just gonna have to wonder."

 _"Oh, come on."_

 _"You can't just drop a bomb like that and then leave us hanging."_

 _"Spill!"_

"I can and I will, those are the rules. Sorry." Alison shrugged, the clear opposite of sorry. "Pretty sure it's your turn, Han."

 _"Are yo—_ fine! But after this, I declare a new game." She warned, to which Ali gave a slight nod, though she was a little nervous to what this new game would have her confessing if she decided to continue on in this suddenly truthful spirit the night had her taking on,

"Never have I ever lied about my "number" to avoid judgement."

Ali, Em and Aria all drink, two having lowered their number a little, or a lot from time to time and the other having lied to cover how much she wasn't doing.

"New game!" Hanna declared, receiving a few groans, most notably from Caleb.

"I'm out for this one, babe. I'm going to get another beer." He tried, getting up and hoping he'd be allowed off the hook.

Rolling her eyes, Hanna let him go, suspecting the other blonde in the room might be a little more inclined to answer her questions if there was less of an audience. With Caleb stepping outside to sit on the patio, it wasn't long before Ezra also excused himself before he could get roped into another game he hadn't played since junior high. Feeling out of place being the only boy left, Toby made an excuse about being a good host and slipped away as well, leaving only the five friends remaining.

"Guess we're closing ranks." Hanna comments, moving closer to the coffee table in the middle of the room and picking up an empty beer bottle from the floor, placing it flat on it's side in the centre of the table. The others all following suit, shuffling so they're all sitting on the floor around the table. This was the way Ali had taught them to play when they were younger and the blonde couldn't help a small smile at the thought that held on to some of their old _'traditions'_ even if it was something as insignificant as _Truth or Dare._

"Who's spinning first?" Aria asks as they all get comfortable. "Game master goes first." Hanna answers, having declared herself such. The self imposed title receives a few eye rolls but no one bothers to argue as the blonde reaches out to spin the bottle, obviously hoping for it to land on Ali as she smirks at her old friend, a dozen questions ready in mind. Falling just short though, much to Hanna's disappointment, the bottle points to Spencer instead.

It only takes a moment however for a devious smirk to appear on her lips however as she thinks of something fun for the brunette. "So how bout it, Spence? _Truth or Dare?"_

Spencer eyes the blonde wearily, that smirk she was wearing making her nervous to answer either way, though she reluctantly replies truth.

"Who's a better kisser, Toby or Ali?" She grins, her smile widening even further as she takes in the shock horror on her friend's face. Spencer's eyes are wide in disbelief, rendered speechless for a moment as she through a glance back to where Toby was standing out on the porch before looking back at the others.

 _"I pick Dare."_ She announced in attempt to avoid answering the question. "Fine, I _dare_ you to answer the question." Hanna rebutted quickly, much to Spencer's dismay. With an exaggerated sigh, the brunette took a large gulp of her drink but otherwise stayed silent.

 _"Sounds like an answer to me."_ Aria mumbled into her cup, receiving a glare from her overachieving friend before she turned to risk a glance toward Alison, rolling her eyes when she caught sight of the girls self satisfied smirk.

"Look, Toby is a _great_ kisser—"

"You just prefer blondes." Hanna interrupted teasingly.

" _Well,_ we _do_ have more fun." Ali joined in, sharing a laugh with the only other blonde in the room. Emily stayed silent throughout, her shoulders tensing and her jaw setting as she tried to contain her jealousy, the image of Ali kissing Spencer running though her head starting to make her sick.

Her laughter dying down as she noticed the stoicism from the former swimmer beside her, Ali subtly moved her hand out to rest on the floor beside the brunette's, stopping when their fingers were just touching, hoping to offer her some slight comfort. Emily's breath hitched at the contact, here eyes instantly shooting down to their barely touching fingertips before hesitantly meeting the blonde's eyes to find her offering a soft smile. It wasn't much, certainly not an explanation, but it was enough to calm her at least for time being.

"Spin it, Spence." Aria encouraged lightly, trying to offer her friend an escape from further teasing. Leaning forward to spin the bottle, her eyes lighting up when it lands on the mysterious blonde.

"Ali, I dare you sing for us."

 _"Yes!"_ Hanna and Aria agree instantly.

"What if I wanna pick truth?" She teases, keeping her nerves well hidden. The blonde knew she was at least a decent singer and it wasn't as if she couldn't remember the words to at least one song but for whatever reason singing to her four favourite people in the world made her a whole lot more anxious than performing to a crowd of strangers.

 _"Oh, come on, Ali!_ I wanna see you do your best Marilyn." Hanna whined, she hadn't been able to stop picturing her friend in that white dress with her hair all done in curls since she was forced to tell them about the play.

Smiling, Alison had an idea for how to give them what they wanted while hiding behind an impression. Clearing her throat quietly, the blonde closed her eyes and tried to channel the same energy she did a year and a half ago before getting up on stage.

Allowing her eyes to flutter open slowly, she began to sing. _"Happy Birthday, Mister President."_ She started, dragging out each word just as well as the original in and leaving all the girls smiling from ear to ear, their eyes shimmering with amusement as she continued the song. _She'd missed this feeling the most._ All their eyes on her in a positive way. Making them happy, _making them laugh_. Those were the memories she held onto when she was on the run. How much fun they used to have together. _How loved they would make her feel._

Her eyes settling on Emily as the song began to draw to a close, she moved her hand to half cover the brunette's in attempt to get her to look up at her. She was somewhat successful, at least enough that she could see the way the former swimmer was blushing and biting down on the inside of her cheek to try and keep the lovesick grin off her face. _"Happy birthday to you."_

Hanna started around of applause as the last note drew to a close, the others quick to join her and Ali couldn't help but laugh as a feeling of warmth spread over her chest. _"Oh, stop."_ She hushed jokingly as she leaned over to spin the bottle.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked as it stopped on Aria. There was a lengthy pause as the petite brunette tried to weigh her options, deciding which weapon to hand over to Alison, knowing if she still played the game like she used to, things were about to get intense.

"..Dare." Aria decided finally, hoping she wouldn't end up having to run down the street in her underwear, again.

Pursing her lips, Ali thinks hard on a dare. Before she left this would be exactly the situation where she'd be thinking up something totally embarrassing to inflict upon her friend, but nothing like that really seemed fun anymore and she wasn't about to risk what felt like a wonderful new start for the five of them by upsetting her with some pointless challenge.

In fact their night of bonding had her heart warming towards another outsider. One she'd thought about a lot during her few months in jail. "I dare you to invite Mona."

"Wait, right _now?"_ She replied in confusion.

 _"Seriously?!"_ Spencer quickly followed, baffled as to why she could possibly want Mona with them after all she'd done. Hanna on the other hand felt a light flutter of hope that all her friends might one day get along despite all their history, that she wouldn't have to try and split her time between them and her other best friend.

"Seriously." Alison confirmed lightly.

"Why?" Emily asked, joining the conversation, her resentment for Mona and all that she'd put she and her friends through not having faded.

 _"Why not?_ Keeping her isolated is what started all this in the first place. Maybe now that -A is gone we can all have a fresh start." The blonde replied softly, hoping her explanation would be enough for them to consider giving the brunette another chance, all the while hiding her fear this suggestion might lead to them revoking hers.

 _"Wow,_ you have changed." Hanna decided with a breathy chuckle, beyond surprised that she'd even be considering this after Mona set her up for her murder. "I'm not sure she'll show though, last I heard from Mona she was terrified you'd be launching your full scale revenge plan any day now."

"Well, I won't lie and say that doesn't make me _just a little_ happy." Ali laughed, "but as far as revenge plots, there are none. _An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind_." She recited, her tone carrying only the slightest of mockery.

"God, if _The_ Alison Dilaurentis is becoming a pacifist, _I'm gonna need another drink_." Spencer chuckled, refilling her glass.

"Well I wouldn't go _that_ far." The blonde assured quickly, receiving an eye roll from the others as Aria got up to go and make the call.

The others sitting in content silence with one another as they sipped at their drinks, Hanna smiling at Alison when their eyes meet from across the table. It'd been a hard road for the two of them and Hanna would be the first to admit it was hard for her when their mysterious friend came back to Rosewood but after the conversation they'd had when Ali was in jail, the way she'd risked herself to rescue them from the dollhouse and now tonight, the five of them just hanging out the way it should have been in a perfect world. _She was genuinely happy to have her back._

"I'm glad you stayed." The always straightforward blonde admitted quietly, causing both Emily and Spencer to smile along with Alison.

She wasn't sure if she meant tonight or in Rosewood in general, but either way after the progress they'd made, her answer was the same. _"Me too."_

"There, I invited her. Whether she decides to come or not, we'll have to wait and see." Aria announced, once again taking up her seat between Hanna and Emily before leaning over to take her turn at spinning the bottle, laughing when it landed on Hanna.

"Alright, come on, Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm, Truth." Hanna decides.

"Ugh, _fine_." She concedes with a disappointed huff, having expected the blonde to pick dare. "If you had to pick one person here to make out with, _excluding Caleb,_ who would you choose?"

Narrowing her eyes at her smirking, giggling friends, Hanna took about a half a minute to think about it before deciding,

"Emily."

"Because I'm gay?" The brunette scoffed in amusement.

"No, doofus, I could've picked one of the guys if I wanted to, remember?" She scoffed in return. "But there's no way I'd hook up with Mr. Fitz, _no offence, Ar._ And considering we already confirmed Ali is a better kisser than Toby, what'd be the point in that?" She reasoned, receiving a few glares and grumbles from the two brunettes either side of her.

"Then obviously, I considered picking Ali, but her ego is already hard enough to fit into a room." Hanna added, trying to hide her smirk when she heard the other blonde scoff in feigned offence. "Which leaves only you three left to pick from and Aria has teacher cooties so, she's out. Then between you and Spencer, we all know you already have a thing for blonde's and Spence has been macking on with Toby so long now she's probably forgotten how to do it right—"

 _"Hey!"_

"So, there's really only one choice left." She continues, ignoring Spencer's protest as she addresses her tanned friend who immediately bursts into laughter, along with Alison and Aria as her explanation draws to a close.

"Take your turn." Spencer grumbled after a few moments, pretend annoyance at having been teased settled on her features.

Spinning the bottle once more, Hanna finally got who she'd wanting to since she'd suggested the game. But with Alison looking back at her seemingly ready for whatever she was about to ask her to confess, all of the questions she'd been wanting answers to all night seemed to fade to the back of her mind, leaving only one behind. _One she'd been holding onto a whole lot longer than just tonight._

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Alison replied, sensing that was the answer Hanna was hoping for.

Hesitating momentarily, she worried what she had to say might ruin the night, half considering letting the issue drop. But such an act would be far too against her nature. "When you taught me how to throw up that time." She began, making sure her tone was gentle rather than accusatory. "How'd you know how to do it?" She asked, remembering how clear her instructions had been. It was as if she were a pro but she'd never seen Ali show any concern about her weight. As far as the rest of them knew, their Queen Bee was as confident as she was flawless.

 _"Hanna, I don't think—"_ Spencer attempted to intervene quickly, assuming that this kind of conversation was one the blondes would've been better off having in private, but Alison placed a hand over hers to stop her. Letting her know silently that she didn't need defending.

Clearing her throat quietly, Ali considered lying and saying she'd learned it online or that she'd seen one of her older friends do it before, but she just didn't see the point anymore. It wasn't like she had any chance of maintaining the image of a perfect teen idol she once held tightly to. So instead she lifted her head and looked Hanna in the eyes as she gave her the truth she deserved. " _My mom_. She taught me when I was 11."

Doing their best to keep their reactions neutral, her friends looked at her with sympathetic eyes as they learned yet another troubling truth about Alison's life they'd previously been oblivious too. Instantly feeling protective at the very idea of her first love having to go through something like that at such a young age, Emily slid her hand out from under Ali's so she could take the girls hand in her own, lacing their fingers together and giving a supportive squeeze as the blonde continued.

"I'm _so_ sorry Hanna. I _never_ should've shown you that. I never should've made you feel like there was something wrong with you, _I just.._ " Eyes drifting toward the ceiling as she started to feel herself getting emotional as she looked back on the way she used to think. At fourteen Alison felt like she already had the whole world figured out and it wasn't until she had to go live in that world all alone that she realised how little she really knew. Realised how much of _the Queen Bee_ was really just a poor imitation of _Mommy_ by a damaged little girl.

 _"I thought I was helping."_ She confessed, her voice barely above a whisper, knowing how foolish the admission would sound to her friends.

"I know." Hanna assured, for the first time feeling like she actually understood the other blonde. Feeling like the girl in front of her was less of a _dark mystery_ and more of a person. A _real_ person as opposed to the young blonde they used to follow around that seemed like she'd stepped right out of an old movie screen. A person with problems and feelings. _A person she cared about._

Reaching across the table to squeeze the hand still covering Spencer's, Hanna waited for the other blonde to meet her eyes once more before she spoke. _"I forgive you."_


End file.
